Passions
by Somewhere In Time
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple good night kiss. Just like every single kiss we had shared before. But this time, our passions got the best of us...and it escalated into something far more. RobStar Robin Starfire, Oneshot, Suggestive themes.


-

-

**Don't ask…just read. A small warning – this is a little bit more intense than what I usually write. One night I just had this image in my head and I just had to let it out.**

****

-

-

**Pas**sion

-

-

It was supposed to be a simple good night kiss after a night out on the town. Just like every single kiss we had shared before.

"Good night."

She smiled at me.

"Good night."

I smiled right back.

I stepped closer to her. Her smile widened as I guided her lips to safe landing.

It was supposed to be like every other kiss. But somehow the feel of it was different this night.

My jaw worked slowly against hers, our mouths moving in a delicate, ravenous dance. My hands snaked around her waist, just relishing in the smooth firmness of her skin. I could feel her fingers slowly raking out the tangles in my hair creating ones of her own.

The movements of my lips slowly became more demanding. In perfect rhythm, her body moved closer to my own, her own caresses increasingly hungry. I could feel her warmth through both our uniforms. I felt my own heat rising from within and I broke away. But it seemed that I had already lost control; for before I knew it, my lips were again locked against hers.

Like cotton wool, everything around me was warm, musty and hazy. Senses alert only to the woman holding me so tightly, to her and only to her. All other applications were useless. I did not want to know, nor did I care.

Two frenzied tugs and my cape and shirt had been ripped away and cast onto the floor, another tug getting rid of the rest of my uniform. My fingers seem to know exactly what they were doing, reaching towards her tank top. It fell away to the floor, fluttering like a wounded butterfly. Dreamily, my hands traveled down, reached for her belt before we were locked together once again. Our heavy breathing filled the still air like steam, clouding our mind, instead awakening the more primal desires within.

Her fingers briefly tugged at the back of her neck. Her breastplate fell away and hit the ground with what would have been a loud clunk, but was muffled by the pile of clothes already around us.

She was standing in front of me, her golden skin glowing with an inhuman light. But it wasn't her body that captivated me. It was her eyes. Her eyes, smoldering with a passion begging to be released, begging to blaze and engulf me within it, so different yet alike to the innocence he had fallen in love with. It set fire to my innermost desires. Like a lit match hitting dry straw, my soul was compromised in flames. I reached out without thought.

Her touch now was inflaming, every single fingerprint felt burned into my skin; and I knew I could trace her path long after the hands had left. Her eyes now were fully raging, sweeping everything in its path and making it one with itself, implanting the same longing into myself. Her eyes were like a cup of intoxicating wine, drenching me both inside and out. Her lips reached out for mine.

Something seemed to lift away the veil from my eyes and I inched away from her.

"Starfire."

Starfire stared at my face as I hurriedly pulled on what was left of my uniform, her eyes still clouded with emotion.

"Why?"

Her dusky whisper lured me to forget moral and education.

"Starfire."

A quiet call, a clearing of air and she blushed crimson.

"Oh – "

Hastily, she rushed for the pile on the floor.

"I am truly sorry, I do not know what has done the coming over me."

Her voice emerged from the floor as she rose, smoothing her disheveled hair and attire. But the look in her eyes were ones of sadness.

"But I had thought that you truly did love me…"

She trailed off, fidgeting with her breastplate.

She had put her clothes back on fully, but I did not dare touch her lest lust raise its troublesome head again.

"It's not that, it's my religion..."

She mutely pulled on her thigh-length boots.

"Star, I can't do this until I am ready, until I have sworn my life to someone. It's a promise I've made. _We_ can't do this until we're ready."

I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. A shiver ran through me at the touch of warm skin but I steeled myself against my instincts.

"And I don't think we're ready, not yet."

Into my eyes, she looked quizzically.

"Sworn your life to another? I have never thought of a life away from you."

I rubbed her shoulder slightly, a small smile rising to my lips. A sad smile.

"Me neither. But you never know where life will lead…"

Her eyes still fixed on mine, myriad of thoughts seemed to flash through. Star embraced me in a tight hug.

"I respect your promise, Robin, of course."

She stared deep, her eyes brimming again with strong light.

"But we may still do this, may we not?"

Her whisper jarred all my senses. I stood paralyzed. Her beautiful lips edged closer to me. My hand involuntarily reached up to trace her temple.

Pools of green were the last I saw before our combined passions erupted inside me and I chose to close my eyes, fall deeply and trust myself to the flow of impulse.

-

-

-

-

**Yeah… So, review please! You can go ahead and flame me if you want for this one… (hides)**

**I'm not sure – should this be M rated?**


End file.
